The present invention relates to an improved efficiency fluorescent lighting system. More specifically the present invention is directed towards a fluorescent light fixture and system wherein the light fixture may be utilized within a fluorescent lighting system, the system requiring fewer lamps due to the higher efficacy of the lamps and ballast. The system utilizes a high efficiency lamp in combination with a dimming ballast having a high ballast factor in combination with a relatively high spacing to mounting height ratio.